Enkelten kaupunki
by Aderinaz
Summary: Eli tarina kertoo pienen pätkän Tinon menneisyydestä.


**Nimi: Enkelten kaupunki**

**Kuvaus: Käsittelee Tinon menneisyyttä hieman.**  
**Tekijänoikeudet: Ainut mitä omistan tästä on juoni, itse hetalia ja sen hahmot kuuluvat Hidekaz Himaruyalle. Kappale alussa kuuluu Jippu-nimiselle laulajalle, en siis ole kirjoittanut sitä itse.**  
**Muuta: Kieli ei ole mitä kauneinta ja tarina ei ehkä teille kolahda. Ymmärrätte pian itse.**

**Mitä tähän voisi enää sanoa? Tämä lähti Jipun Enkelten kaupunki nimisestä kappaleesta liikkeelle. No jaa lukekaa vain älkääkä tulko sanomaan että se on surkea, ei siinä ole tarkoitus olla kunnon juonta : Dd**

* * *

Enkelten kaupunki

"Tänään on sinun päiväsi täällä loistaa  
Enkelten kaupunki  
Tänään on sinun päiväsi täällä loistaa  
Enkelten kaupunki  
Jäätelökioskin takana olen piilossa sua"

"Mun talossa asuu aina yksinäinen  
Prinsessa  
Se etsii jostain kotia ja kultaista taivasta  
Tää kuulostaa hölmöltä  
Mutta sanon sen kuitenkin  
Mä uskon että satuja on olemassa oikeesti"

* * *

Katsoin taivaalle, 10 vuotta sitten menetin minulle rakkaan henkilön. En tajunnut aluksi kuinka rakas hän oli minulle, ennen kun oli liian myöhäistä.

Monet kerrat syytin hänen kuolemastaan itseäni. Miksen voinut estää sitä? Mitä tein väärin? Enkö ollut tarpeeksi hyvä? Vihasiko hän minua niin paljon? Niin monta kysymystä jäi kysymystä. En minä niistä kysymyksistä välittänyt, ehen.

Eniten halusin kertoa hänelle, rakastavani häntä. Nyt. Aina. Olisin halunnut halata häntä viimeisen kerran, hyvästellä vielä viimeisen kerran.

Nyt kaikki on liian myöhäistä. Hän on jo poissa. 10 helvetin pitkää vuotta… Hän on ollut poissa. Jokainen päivä on ollut tuskaa. Joka päivä ikävöin häntä. Mutta ei se auta. On pakko yrittää jaksaa elää eteenpäin. On oltava vahva. Tartuttava tilaisuuksiin ja yritettävä olla onnellinen.

"Toivottavasti olet paremmassa paikassa…", kuiskasin sulkien silmäni ja laskien kukat hänen haudalleen. Muutama kyynel putosi poskelleni, en pyyhkinyt niitä pois. Miksi olisin?

"Monet hetket meillä oli hyviä. Muistan kuinka kävelimme syksyllä puistossa, silloin oli hyvin värikästä. Olin innoissani siitä. Katsoit vain vierestä kun nautin ilmasta ja pidin hauskaa. Kaipaan sitä niin paljon.", kuiskasin ja annoin kyynelteni pudota poskilleni.

"Muistan kuinka kävimme kaupassa yhdessä. Sain aina valita mitä teimme ruuaksi ja mitä muutenkin söimme. Et koskaan sanonut vastaan." jatkoin vaikka sydämeeni sattui. Jokainen muisto oli ihana, mutta niin täynnä tunteita että joka kerta muisteleminen sattui.

"Muistan kuinka tulin junalla luoksesi, olit vastassa minua. Halasin sinua... Halasin ja olin onnellinen, sillä näin jonkun jota rakastin." jatkoin ja avasin silmäni. Katsoin hautakiveä ja vedin henkeä.

"Muistan todella paljon. Ja kaipaan sinua paljon. Mikset vain voisi olla täällä?", kysyin vihaisena. Vihasin olla surullinen, vihasin sitä enemmän kuin mitään muuta!

"Rakas… Olenhan täällä. Et vain näe sitä.", kuulin kuiskauksen takaani, penkiltä. Tuon äänen tunnistin missä tahansa. Kyyneleet nousivat silmiini ja putosivat poskiani pitkin alas.

"Älä enää itke.", ääni sanoi tullen halaamaan minua.

"Miten voisin olla itkemättä?", kysyin nopeaa kävellen pois hänen luotaan.

"Miten voisin olla itkemättä? Minulla on niin ikävä ja… Ja en tiedä mitä ajatella.", jatkoin katsoen metsää.

"Tiedän että ikävöit, mutta voit päästää irti. Älä syytä itseäsi mistään. Valintani ei johtunut sinusta." ääni sanoi ja käveli eteeni. Sitten näin hänet. Enkeli.

"Miksi?", huudahdin polvistuen maahan. En jaksanut tällaista.

"En halunnut enää olla täällä. Halusin… Halusin olla vapaa. Ilman kipua. Ilman pelkoa. Ilman surua ja murhetta."

"Väitätkö että se oli oikea ratkaisu? Haluan olla minäkin vapaa! En halua että minuun sattuu tai että olen peloissani! Enkä jaksa enää surra tai olla murheellinen! Mutta silti… Silti olen täällä, sillä… En voisi satuttaa rakkaitani niin paljon."

"Minulla ei ollut vaihtoehtoja."

"Olisi ollut. Et vain halunnut niitä. Et halunnut enää jaksaa yrittää."

"Siinä olet oikeassa."

"Miksi olet täällä? Miksi tulit juuri nyt?"

"Koska… Koska halusin kertoa, ettei sinun tarvitse enää ikävöidä."

"Miksi luulet tuollaista? Miksi luulet että se olisi niin helvetin helppoa lopettaa ikävöiminen?"

"Ei se olekaan. Mutta sinun tulee yrittää."

"En halua."

"Sen takia pelastin sinut kerran. Halusin että jatkat elämääsi, elät sen juuri niin kuin haluat ja olet onnellinen."

"Pelastit minut kerran…"

"Niin."

"Kiitos."

"Kiitos?"

"Kiitos niistä kaikista hetkistä joita sain viettää kanssasi. Kiitos että olit luonani kun tarvitsin sinua. Kiitos kun… Kiitos kun olit olemassa."

"Rakas…"

"Se… Merkitsi paljon. Ja nyt kun olet poissa, tuntuu edelleen että kukaan ei ole täyttänyt sitä koloa jonka jätit."

"Voi rakas. Ei kenenkään tarvitsekaan. Ei kenenkään tarvitse korvata minua. Ei koskaan, ellet itse niin halua."

"Mutta…"

"Mutta ei tarvitse. Rakas olen sydämessäsi aina, enkä katoa sieltä mihinkään. Kaikki muistot pysyvät sinulla, eivätkä katoa. Mutta se ei tarkoita sitä että sinun tulee vain odottaa. Elä elämääsi iloisena. Sillä pian me kuitenkin tapamme jälleen."

"Mutta en halua. Pelkään unohtavani sinut. Pelkään että jos olen iloinen ja elän… Unohdan sinut kokonaan."

"Et unohda, usko vain."

Nyökkäsin ja pyyhin kyyneleitäni, nousten sitten seisomaan. Hän halasi minua ja se tuntui niin tutulta. Olin niin paljon kaivannut häntä.

"Olet rakas, muista se." hän kuiskasi ja katsoi kasvoihini.

"Olet aina ollut rakas.", kuiskasin ja nyökkäsin. Tiesin että hänen pitäisi mennä pian.

"Tiedät jo että minun täytyy mennä." hän sanoi ja pyyhki poskiani.

"Valitettavasti", sanoin yrittäen olla vahva. Sain vihdoin kertoa rakastavani häntä ja hyvästellä.

"Ole nätisti, ettei tarvitse pelastaa sinua enää. Muista, että näemme vielä, nämä eivät ole lopulliset hyvästit."

"Olet rakas." sanoin vielä viimeisen kerran ja katsoin kuinka hän käveli metsän varjoihin.

"Olet rakas.", sanoin uudelleen kävellen hänen haudalleen uudelleen. Hymyilin hieman, suru oli haihtunut hieman ja tunsin olevani onnellinen. Ja vaikka moni kysymys jäi kysymättä, sain silti hyvästellä hänet. Vielä kerran.

* * *

**Että tällainen tarina. Ja kyllä se on oikeastaan Tinon näkökulmasta ja ei en ajatellut että tämä mysteerinen hän olisi Berwald. Sen saatte itse keksiä kuka hän on.**

_**Ja kyllä oli pakko kirjoittaa tällainen tarina. Ja tämän tarinan omistan 10 vuotta sitten kuolleen kummitätini muistoksi, olet rakas Sari, joka päivä on hirveä ikävä, mutta olet aina luonani 3 Ja tuli mitä tahansa eteen, olet kanssani enkä unohda sinua.**_

_****_**Okkei juu eli hei saa kommentoida taas ihan vapaasti, kirjoitusvirheitä saattaa olla niitä en niinkään etsinyt sillä tein tämän yöllä kun oli taas sellainen hetki että on pakko purkaa ulos kaikki tunteet. Ja anteeksi kaikki jotka joudutte tätä lukemaan, ei ole tarkoitus itkettää kaikkia : D**


End file.
